


【曜梨】Be Loved

by xdfb-inmk- (orphan_account)



Category: Aqours-Fandom, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xdfb-inmk-
Summary: 博士梨子与机器人曜大篇幅胃痛注意





	【曜梨】Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> 博士梨子与机器人曜  
> 大篇幅胃痛注意

00.

没去想已经过了多少年，但自己踏进这片领域已经很久这件事她心里还是有底的。

各式证书和照片、前些天拿回来却已枯萎的花束都散落在宽敞的房子里。

樱内梨子也没心思去收拾它们。

她经常想自己也许不该走这么前...跑出人们的视界是要付出代价的。

点亮手机屏幕调出通讯录想叫上次的家政人员再来打扫一下，却发现根本没有保存人家的号码，只有几英寸的空白发出的光亮刺激着她刚刚摘下墨镜的琥珀双瞳。

“算了......又不是不能自己收拾。”她锤了锤有些发酸的腰部，咬着牙弯下腰拾起了散在地上的纸片。

 

01.

樱內梨子，早在大学攻读机械时便名声鹊起，近年来又因为提出为机器人配备情感程序成为了走在最前沿的科学家...不过正如上面说的那样，走得太远是要付出代价的。

她几乎成了唯一一个在研讨会上被指名批评的科学家，愿意支持梨子理论的只有不到百人。当其他人忙着为家用机器人整合防盗功能时梨子做出的程序已经能正常跟人沟通了。

制造能力领先的公司已经能造出与人类外表相差无几的机器人了...这种未来几十年的产物因为有了樱內梨子的研究才提前出现在了人们的视野里。

“这仅仅是实验，不可能出现你们说的那些问题。”有一次她这样说，可科学院的那群老顽固们却坐在对面对梨子的报告指指点点说个不停。

“樱內博士...你的想法我们理解，但你有没有考虑过未来你的工作会被机器人抢走？”男子把报告摔到梨子脚跟前，靠着椅背揉起紧皱的眉头来。

“什么？”梨子也不生气，仅是把那沓报告踢回桌前––––这算她能做出的最大反击了。

“我们一致认为你的研究太超前了，这并不是好事。”

梨子读得出来这群老顽固的意思，使劲摔上门后头也不回的离开了报告厅。

回到实验室后黛雅立刻跑了过来询问结果，她可比她的爱徒着急多了。

“抱歉浪费了您为我争取到的宝贵机会...”

黛雅轻叹一声把梨子扶起，走到咖啡机前冲了两杯咖啡，拿起其中一杯递给梨子。“果然那群老头不肯给新人博士的论文署名吗？”

“我只要换个旧一点的论题肯定就给我签了...他们害怕新东西会出错而已。”

梨子将杯內的黑咖啡一饮而尽，转头去一边收拾东西去了。

“我今晚去你家拿上次说好的图纸，你记得吃好饭别再晕倒了啊。”

“上次只是意外...”

黛雅弹了下她的额头，和颜悦色地问到：“一个月三次算意外吗？”

 

02.

“你家挺大的...”黛雅说。   
梨子一边擦着茶杯上的灰漫不经心的回道：“这里的地下室大...反正我也没有别的开销就买下来了，房间基本都空着。”   
黛雅这才想起梨子曾经提到过她一个人住，结果来了才发现居然是这么大的别墅。   
”这就是工作狂吗...”   
喝过茶后，梨子带黛雅下楼看了研究的进展，两个人就梨子没能解决的难点讨论了很久。   
可在黛雅脑海里挥之不去的是拜访整齐的仪器与堆满箱子的快餐盒形成的鲜明对比，再加上别墅门前杂草丛生的样子更让她确定了这个想法：樱内梨子是个彻头彻尾的工作狂，对除了机器人以外的事物没有任何兴趣。   
”我说梨子...”   
“嗯？什么事？”   
“你先把图纸放下吧...我现在要说的事比较重要。”   
梨子合上手里的纸张，疑惑的看着一脸认真的黛雅。   
只见她叹了口气扶着额头，以十分无奈的口吻说：“你不能再一个人住了，这是为了你的健康着想…“   
”我觉得...还好？”   
“一点都不好！”黛雅拉着她绕过一堆餐盒上到一楼，指着连厨具都没有的厨房说：“我明白你不想把时间浪费在这种‘琐事’上。”   
”但生活不仅仅只有工作啊，你需要一个人来照顾你的生活起居才行。”黛雅停顿了一下，犹豫着下面的措辞。

她扶着梨子的肩头语重心长地说到：“年纪轻轻就把自己拴在工作上，到了走路要拄拐杖的年纪再后悔就来不及了。”   
  
黛雅走后，梨子思考起方才她说的话来。   
“那么不擅长于人类往来的话机器人怎么样？反正你只喜欢它们。”   
手里的铅笔在白纸上描绘着，不一会儿就画出了一副面孔，   
思索了一下还是拿出颜料给眼睛上了色。    
那人有一头没有上色的短发，嘴角上扬。   
还有一双容纳着深邃大海的双眼。   
“就是你了，我的小管家。”

 

03.

怎么也没想到，是拔下线缆刚睁开眼的机器人先开了口。

“您就是我的主人樱內小姐吧？”她看看这看看那，终于是在面前的纸堆中发现了樱內梨子，她瞠目结舌地看着跪坐在地上，双手扶膝的人形喃喃到：“我记得我做了个机器人吧...”

“嗯？我当然不是人类啦，我是为了照顾您的日常生活被您制作出来的...这您应该更清楚。”

“那...我设定好的称呼？”

“梨子？”

呼...她松了口气，设定的程序没出现错误，可能是哪根线碰到了开关也说不定...

“虽然作为梨子的管家我不应该提出要求，但能拜托梨子给我拿件衣服吗？”

她挠了挠那毛茸茸的灰色短发，两颊因为害羞带上了一点颜色。

“还是说梨子想看....”  “不是！！！”梨子这才看清自己面前是怎样一番风景，连忙跑到楼上翻腾起来。等到打开衣柜拿了几件内衣才想起那些堆在洗衣机里没洗过的衣服，她狠狠的拍了一把自己的额头。

心想总不能让那孩子继续裸着在家里乱跑，又不能只穿着内衣乱跑...

樱內心一横，脱下自己的白色外套披在她身上，略带歉意的对她解释了一番。

坐在地上的机器人疑惑地盯着梨子看了许久才嘟囔着什么把扣子扣上了。

“原来梨子更喜欢这种...记住了。”

“不是！！！还有别记住这种东西啊！！！”一声咆哮从地下室传出，镇住了准备按门铃的黑泽黛雅。

 

04.

“名字？”明显还没有睡醒的科学家整理着手边的报告，时不时咬住一旁递来的水果。

“嗯，我还没有名字呢。”

“我起名字的品味很差的...你看过自己的设计稿吧？”

“嗯...上面写着很多看不懂的词...”

“对吧？”梨子放下铅笔把双腿缩回自己的臂弯，靠着转椅无聊的晃了起来。

“这房间里永远就只有我和梨子吧...”她无奈的说到，因为她出生后的这一周內从没听梨子提起过关于别人的事情，早晨给梨子准备好早餐和衣服以后她的工作就是念一念新闻和邮件，等梨子出门后整理床铺打扫房间这些...就是普通机器人做的事情，还谈不上陪伴这一说。

两个人距离最短的时候是她夜晚在梨子屋内充电，偶尔听到睡相很糟糕的樱內小姐说梦话时。

梨子给她的情绪再丰富她也只是机器人而已，虽然没见过别的人但也明白自己没有心这件事。

为什么会想到这些呢？人类的程序真是奇怪...

 

“那看家就拜托你了，因为我回来的很晚所以要注意一下自己的电量哦。”

梨子走后她更无聊了，打扫干净的屋子再打扫也不会更干净，那只好进厨房准备明天的便当打发时间了。

每到这个时间，人类称之为担心的心情就会出现。

掂了掂用保温布包好的便当盒，梨子果然又原封不动的把它们带回来了。

她绞尽脑汁想让梨子好好吃饭，恨不得每天在边上一口一口喂她吃。偶尔可能是梨子心情大好会带个空的便当盒回家，可这一周內有四天都是把满满的饭菜带回家，没有名字的机器人只能把它们喂给在自家附近流浪的小猫小狗们。

“不过还是要做饭的，只能希望明天梨子心情好一点然后按时吃饭了！”

她双手合十对着窗外的繁星们默默许愿。

“对了！我可以自己起名字呀...”她找到自己的图纸，比着上面的单词一个个看了起来。

照顾之外也许梨子需要的是陪伴，她看着被红笔圈住的单字心想。

“温暖一点不也挺好的吗，也许曜能成为她的好朋友。”

 

05.

樱內梨子又晕倒了

就在下台之后，手里的奖杯还没捂热。

曜坐在病床边的椅子上感到深深的自责，握着她的手祈求梨子能早点醒来。

冰凉的手指渐渐传来了温度，梨子被厚重眼袋压住的双眼终于睁开，看到了自己做出的灰发人形。

“黛雅说的对，有人陪在身边的温度真的很暖和...我想好了。”

“你就叫曜吧，这个名字既温暖又明亮。”

“您说过自己起名的品味很糟糕。”曜笑眼弯弯，握着她的手更紧了些。

“怎么，不喜欢？”

“当然喜欢了，梨子给我的名字...我会一直珍惜的。”

梨子摸了摸突然抱过来的曜，摩挲着那只按在自己手上的温暖手掌，“干嘛，给你起好名字就这么高兴？”

“因为今后我也一直会是梨子的东西呀。”

 

06.

“听黑泽小姐说这已经是不是您第一次晕倒了。”

给梨子换好衣服，曜突然认真起来要求和梨子谈谈。

可唯独这件事她没办法反驳“嗯...”只好安分的跪坐在地上低头接受批评。

只见坐在对面的曜递出纸笔放在梨子面前：“请给我写检讨书。”

“？？？？？？”

“请给我写检讨书和保证书，樱內博士。”她一字一顿，认真的小眼神不停地戳在梨子心上。

“我马上写...”

 

 

07.

樱內曜––––大家都这么叫了，觉得梨子最近有些奇怪。

她有好好吃饭，晚上也按时上床睡觉了。每天早晨都被曜拉着跑步，身体明显比以前好，黑眼圈也褪去很多了。

曜想不通主人闷闷不乐的原因，每次去问都被梨子以“在工作”为由搪塞过去了。

她也只能退出地下室在大屋里无聊的闲逛，顺便跟那些流浪小动物玩一玩。

“是不是我穿的不好看？”她看了看自己身上的长裤，跑上楼去换了一件碎花短裙。

不对不对，她摇摇头。“我又不是女朋友的角色......”

“我不是角色啦...真是的。”

她也不清楚自己的思考模式。

“工作完了咱们一起出去散步吧！”

“抱歉今天不行，等下黛雅来了帮我把这个文件袋交给她。”梨子揉着被台灯照的时间太长有些发晕的眼，递给曜一个红色的纸袋。

曜点点头，刚想给梨子准备睡衣时却发现她穿着正装，没有打领带。

“要出门吗？”

“嗯，我先给你充上电吧。”

 

08.

“曜，你熟悉这里吗？”

“当然，我熟悉每个地方...还有每个地方的打折信息。”

握着电缆环过曜的脖颈，拉下一边的肩带露出被藏起的接口。

“我的银行卡密码？”

“090417”

梨子的呼吸变得没那么平稳了，她就着姿势将曜轻轻拥进怀里。

“你喜欢自己的名字吗？”

曜的程序并没有作出相应的回答，也许自己此时应该抱回去？她不知道。

曜  梨子在没有灯光的房间內轻轻呼唤她的名字

“你是我最喜欢的...”

她闭上眼，颤抖着关掉了曜的电源。

 

“我可不是人类呀，梨子...”

 

09.

曜：

抱歉最近这段时间里让你担心了，现在我不想作为主人而是普通的朋友向你道歉。

樱內梨子这个人从小开始就是一个人做游戏，一个人上下学。

同学们都讨厌我...在我考了第一名的时候扔掉我的书包，也在家长会上嘲笑我没有人陪。

我就只能拼了命的学习，期待着高中，期待着大学。

你知道吗，人类的情感也不是天生的。孤独久了就会失去温暖的部分，可温暖久了又会有人忘乎所以做出伤害别人的事。

可能你会对人类给机器人写信产生疑惑，说实话我也不明白自己的目的，但有些话要在这封信里传达给你才行...因为这是我唯一没有教给你的东西了。

你大概觉得人类很奇怪吧？毕竟我有时刚刚还在难过，下一秒却在餐桌上被你的笑话逗乐。

我一直想让机器人们得到这种能力，能够体会到人们复杂的心情并做出回应。

这项技术其实是我为了自己做的，我害怕到了自己睁不开眼的那天身边依然是孤身一人。

这一年来，你应该体会到了吧？

刚刚来到这个世界时，你感到了害羞才会找我要衣服。

后来因为我不好好吃饭而晕倒你生气了对吧？

在医院修养的那周，你几乎一直握着我没有输液的那只手，有时还会摸摸我的额头量体温。

普通的家务机器人可没有这种被我们称为“担心与关怀”的情感。

谢谢你给了我这些未曾体验过的关怀与温暖...真的很高兴有曜陪在身边。

亲手关掉你的电源之后我会去做什么？

因为被控诉了学术伪造，我会在监狱里度过接下来的五年。

我不想让你被卷入人类之间的互相猜疑与伤害，我拜托了黛雅拖延时间，所以至少一个月内你是安全的。

在我眼中曜已不再是机器，而是我这一生中遇到的最温暖的人。

能感到被曜深爱着，这就是我作为人类的喜悦之情吧。

 

那么，说再见的时候到啦...不许流泪！

也希望你能好好吃饭，不要睡得太晚或者充电充过头哦。

                                                                                                             樱內梨子

 

10.

梨子：

每次给你寄信都被黑泽小姐送回来了，她也不肯透露原因。人类都这么神秘吗？

我有好好吃饭啦，曜又不像你那样经常忙过头忘了吃午餐。

屋子里突然空下来了，我在客厅里放了一个猫窝收养了那只灰猫，因为梨子害怕小狗所以拜托高海小姐把那只大黄狗收养了。

不然空旷的屋子里太安静，感觉挺奇怪的，偌大一间别墅却只有我和一只猫。

不知道你什么时候才能回来，我可不想在餐桌上对着猫咪讲话呀...她不但听不懂还会嫌我话多。而且梨子最喜欢听我讲笑话了对吧？

你离开之后过了整整三天我的备用电源才启动，身边就躺着这个白色的信封。

读着读着，我发觉眼角流出了液体，为了不让它们打湿信纸我赶紧把它们都擦掉，可擦掉一部分又出现一部分，直到读到你的名字都没有流完。

这就是人类在悲伤痛苦的时候会产生的“泪水”吧？

我想不通作为机器人的我为什么会流眼泪，但胸口这里...像是被撕裂了一般。

既痛苦又无助，想要你回到身旁却无能为力。

听说黑泽小姐找了律师想救梨子出来，如果成功了请答应我一件事吧，梨子小姐。

永远不要再一声不吭地消失了，无论你到哪里去我都要与你同行。

这点我要你加在保证书上哦！

曜是樱內梨子的东西这点永远不会改变，而且曜也能感觉到...被梨子需要着这件事。

我想带梨子去到更温暖的世界。

可以的话，再在这张餐桌上一起吃饭吧。

                                                                                                        曜

 

11.

有人来敲门了。会不会是黑泽小姐带梨子回来了？

 

12.

砰-砰-砰，曜站在传送带的末尾，惊恐的看着其他各式各样的机器人被运进操作台里，被那个留着胡子的男人操作机械臂碾碎。

她焦急的环绕四周，没发现什么可以救她一命的机会。

她站的再后也还是来到了男人面前。

长胡子的男人看到曜立刻停了机器，疑惑地问到：“小姑娘你怎么跑进来的，这里很危险啊。”

“诶？”曜实在没想到会发生这种事，“啊...那个，我爸爸在这里上班，是他带我来的。”

“切，又是渡边那家伙吗？明明告诉他不要带孩子来了。”

男子挥着手将曜往后赶了几米，“还愣着干啥赶紧离开这啊！”

“谢谢叔叔！”

幸亏今天送来的都是一些旧机器，像曜这种有着人类外表的机器人很少会被送到这种地方。

“接下来是...”曜走出工厂，搜索起回家的路线来。

早已是太阳落山的时间了，偏远的郊外这时不会有好心的公交车和汽车路过。

她只得沿着路边一步一步走回了同样位于城郊的房子，如果是人类的话这时已经不能再走路了吧...

钥匙已经插不进去，大门上黄色的封条亮得刺眼。

“我回家了，可家在哪...”

 

 

13.

曜再旁边镇子上遇到了高海千歌，可千歌并不认得这个奇怪躯体的机器人。

“樱內家的曜可比你可爱多了，而且她早就报废了。”

“高海小姐，我真的是曜啊...”

“好好，那当你是曜，找黑泽前辈说去吧，”

她离开了这个满口谎言令人厌恶的铁壳子，朝着不知哪个地方去了。

曜看着为了维持活动不断更换的躯体无奈的笑了，自己原来的那副少女躯体已经耗尽了电量不能继续使用，无家可归的她只好在流浪途中找这种“废品”来用。

这样别说高海千歌了，就连她的主人樱內梨子都认不出来她。

没能得知有关梨子的消息，曜掂了掂还算充裕的口袋踏上了回本市的车。

司机是个和蔼可亲的老头，他看曜的身子太大就开了后面的门好让她上车。

曜坐在后排座位上，卸掉了只显示出个位数的电量指示计抛出窗外。

这时，那老头放在每一个座位上的报纸引起了她的注意。

似乎一阵暖流淌过胸口洗刷了这两年来不断奔波的疲劳，曜的手指轻轻摩挲着新闻上那人的照片，口中念着她的名字。

“欢迎回来，梨子小姐。”

 

14.

曜来到了警察局门前

这一天是樱內梨子被保释提前出狱的日子，她想看看两年没见的主人现在是什么样子。

她想在第一秒就到她的身边去紧紧抱住她，告诉她自己有多害怕她不在身边的日子。

她想牵着梨子的手一起回家，好好给她做一顿晚饭。

她想...

梨子出来了，跟在两个警察的身后，已被摘去了手铐和脚镣，仍穿着那天走时的西服。

梳在脑后的酒红色长发已经没有原来那么惹人注目了，可她依旧自信的笑着，仿佛两年的监牢生活只是科研的一部分。

“直接送我回家吧？”她对推着轮椅的黛雅说到。

“好，送你回家...”听到这儿黛雅不免有些心酸，她不明白那个空荡荡的家还有什么存在意义。

“那是我们的家，怎么着都得回。”

“你确定她在家吗？”

梨子笑着回答到：“是啊，不管怎么说那可是世界上最爱我的人。”

我想快点回家见她，握着她的小手跟她说声“我回来了。”

她会在家给我做好饭等着我，还抱怨我出差太久把她一个人晾在家里。

我想在餐桌旁，看她手舞足蹈地讲完一个不怎么有趣的笑话。 

“万一她已经不在了呢？”

“那我就出门找她呀，曜会去哪里我都知道。”

 

撕开封条后一层灰扑面而来，这让梨子有些不安。

“这门锁谁换的？”

黛雅递来一把钥匙，“为了保护你的地下室才换的。”

“谢谢，帮大忙了。”

进门  开灯  习惯性的把衣服放到左侧才发现那什么都没有，不幸的外套立即吃了一地灰尘。

“梨子，有件事...”

“不用啦，我也能想到她断电了，帮我上楼给她充上电行吗？”

“她已经不在这里了...你应该明白的吧？你走后一个月她就不在了。”

樱內沉默了一会，扶着墙从轮椅起身来到厨房，看到了那个系着围裙的身影。

“谢谢你送我回来，剩下的我自己来就好。”

 

手臂不受控制地颤抖起来，右手一下子失了力松开门把手。

梨子痛苦的撑起身体把自己摔在床铺上，任由自己的眼泪浸湿枕边的那片区域，手中抓着那根破了皮的电缆。

只是被曜看到的话，她又要挨训了。

 

15.

“欢迎再来哦～”

曜付清了钱款，拖着一个人形大的箱子走出了这家地下商店。

来到空地拧开箱子上固定用的螺丝，露出里面的内容物。

没想到被自己留在另一个镇子的身躯会被送到这里贩卖，看到里面被保养完好的面孔，曜甚至有点想感谢这些走私商贩。

她戴上不知从哪拿来的帽子把自己扮成快递机器人的模样，敲响了樱內家的大门。

 

16.

梨子努力的没有让自己受伤打开了房门，请外面的机器人帮她把箱子运进了屋内。

“请检查一下货物吧，梨...樱內小姐。”

“请问发件人是谁，为什么上面没有写？”

曜想了想，指着大木箱说：“发件人就在那里面，您打开就知道了。”

“我运动有点不方便，只好再麻烦您一下了。”

“乐意至极。”

曜帮梨子把自己的躯体搬上了实验台，习惯性的将桌上的废物一同清理到了垃圾桶里面。

“快递员先生，请等一下。”

曜忐忑地转过身看着稍矮的梨子，等待着她接下来的话。

“您似乎对我的地下室十分熟悉...就像在这里住过一样。”

“我不只是在这里住过。”曜蹲下身子，让梨子能看到自己的眼睛。

“我就出生在这里呀，梨子小姐。”

 

“你是曜...”这再熟悉不过的语调让她怎么也无法相信，面前这个送回自己躯体的机器人竟是自己那消失许久的小管家。

梨子曾对曜说过，人和人总有一天会心意相通。

欢迎回来。

 

17.

曜戳起一片苹果喂到梨子嘴里，坐在一旁看着她专心工作的样子。

“我说，你要在那里盯我到什么时候？”樱內终于受不了对方丝毫没有偏移的视线，也将一块苹果塞进曜的嘴里。

“曜只是想监督你把这盘水果吃完...不然就不能切新的给你了。”

“你妻管严吗？”

“诶？”曜叼着牙签把头歪向一边，不解的问到：“那是什么职业，梨子很喜欢吗？”

“别问这个啊！”梨子把空盘子塞进她手里，用力把她推出了实验室，“还有晚上我要吃汉堡肉～”

曜端着盘子回到厨房，切着苹果思考起刚刚樱內博士第一次提到的名词。

“可我还是想看着她...”曜立马端起切好的水果跑回了地下室。

 

抱歉啦梨子，就让曜再多陪陪你吧。

 

 


End file.
